


Stars in Orbit

by Cân Cennau (cancennau)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dresses, M/M, feminine clothing, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancennau/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Hermann's first public night out in feminine clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars in Orbit

_Hermann couldn’t remember why he was so anxious about attending the PPDC gala with both him and Newt in dresses. He’d been the subject of admiring looks all evening, and the ceiling lights, glittering like starlight, caught the sparkle in his dress as he moved through the crowd. Newt circled him in concentric orbit, remaining in reach but indulging in his social side. Currently, he was sharing champagne with Tendo, an empty flute in one hand. His own dress fluttered wildly as he blew a kiss at Hermann with a grin. Hermann smiled back, feeling on top of the world._


End file.
